


Step into My Office

by Sojourne



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojourne/pseuds/Sojourne
Summary: Behold sends you to John Henry Moore's office to deliver a message for him, but it seems John's time is already being occupied by Michael Langdon. Good thing John has enough time (amongst other things) to spare.





	Step into My Office

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really struggling with writing lately but I somehow churned this out in a few hours? Also I FINALLY watched Apocalypse and goddamn, what a mess that was. JHM and Michael might be OOC here so... Oops. Also thank you to my friend Dare for helping me with a title!

When you walked into John Henry Moore’s office to deliver a message for Behold, you didn’t expect much. You expected, if anything, to see him sat at his desk, smoking, like usual, and going through paperwork, or perhaps reclining on one of his chairs in front of the fireplace, glass of scotch in hand as he relaxed.

You however, did not expect to see Michael Langdon in his office with him, and especially did not expect to see John standing behind Michael, his shirt unbuttoned and hair disheveled, his hands gripping the blonde boys hips until his knuckles were white. You didn’t expect Michael, cheeks flushed pink and stained with tears, to be stripped completely naked, bucking and throwing his hips back, impaling himself further on John’s cock. You didn’t expect to see his own cock hanging heavy and flushed between his legs, the plump head already drooling precum all over the hardwood floor.

What you expected least of all, though, was John’s reaction when he finally noticed you watching.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come over?” he grunted out, reaching up to tangle his fingers through Michael’s blonde locks, yanking the boys head back and making him cry out, his cock bobbing up and slapping against his stomach.

You swallowed thickly, taking a few shaky steps forward, the reason you came here in the first place now completely forgotten as you watched the two men with utter fascination. You had seen Michael around before, and you were fully aware of how powerful and dominant he was, so to see him so easily bent over and fucked was astonishing to you. Michael looked up at you, his eyes glassy and unfocused, his mouth hanging open as John continued pounding him from behind, keeping a steady but harsh rhythm that had Michael whimpering and crying out.

“Are you even listening to me, girl?” John snapped, and you looked up at him in shock, completely embarrassed that you hadn’t even noticed he was talking to you. The dark-haired man let out a huff of annoyance, rolling his eyes.

“I said, strip and go sit down,” he said, nodding his head towards one of the chairs by the roaring fireplace. You bit your lip, looking between him and Michael, before John spoke up again, clearly impatient.

“Listen, you can leave, but I can tell that’s not really what you want. So go sit down,” he growled, eyelids fluttering as Michael clenched around him. You looked at the chair, biting your lower lip and quickly pulling off your jacket, dropping it to the floor as you stepped back towards the chair, quickly undressing as you went. You immediately felt your face heating up as both men finally looked at you, their pupils dilated and nostrils flaring as they observed you. Michael whimpered as John pulled out of him, the blonde panting and shivering.

You nervously put your arms at your sides, biting your lower lip as John slowly stalked towards you, looking you up and down.

“See Michael? She knows how to listen, why can’t you?” John asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing back to look at the younger man standing behind him, who was still flushed red and panting. John stared at him for a moment before motioning him forward, Michael hesitantly coming to stand next to John. You stared up at the two men, trying to ignore the wetness between your legs as you waited for one of them to make a move.

“So you’ve never been with a woman, Michael?” John asked, not even taking his eyes off of you to look at Michael. The blonde let out a huff of annoyance, looking down at the floor.

“You know I haven’t,” he mumbled, his cock still flushed and heavy between his legs despite his embarrassment. John let out a soft noise of contemplation before he moved behind Michael, nudging him forward.

“Go on then, show me what you can do,” he said, looking between you and Michael. You stared up at Michael with wide eyes as he watched you, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his pupils completely dilated as his eyes moved from your tits to the apex of your thighs.

John moved to stand behind the chair you were sitting in, moving his arms down to rest on your shoulders and causing you to jolt slightly, surprised at the sudden physical contact. You looked away, biting your lower lip and letting out a soft squeak as you slowly spread your legs, propping your feet up on the armrests of the chair. You heard Michael let out a soft gasp, John chuckling at the younger mans reaction.

“Go ahead, touch her,” John encouraged, his hands still gripping your shoulders. You whimpered softly as you felt Michael’s calloused fingers begin probing at your entrance, rubbing up and down your slit and gathering your wetness.

“M-Michael, please,” you whined, the blonde chuckling as he slowly slid one of his fingers inside of you, probing your walls. You bucked your hips against his hand, seeking more friction and pleasure.

“Use another finger, Michael. Work her cunt open and curl them up towards her stomach,” John instructed, Michael slipping in a second finger and curling them. You immediately let out a high pitched whine, mouth hanging open as you arched your back, pressing your hips towards Michael.

Michael gasped as he felt you tightening and clenching around his fingers, continuing to curl them against your walls and press them as deep inside of you as he could. 

“S-she’s so tight and wet,” Michael murmured, John chuckling at the astonished look on Michael’s face.

“Mhm. You’re pressing right against her g-spot, feels good for her,” John murmured, massaging your shoulders and occasionally moving one of his hands to your neck to give it a gentle squeeze. You continued writhing against Michaels hand, crying out and whimpering as he fucked you with his fingers.

John eventually stepped away from the chair, walking around to stand behind Michael once again. The blonde let out a loud gasp as John reached around to grip his cock, his hips instinctively bucking back towards John, wanting to be filled again. You whimpered when Michael pulled his fingers out of you, his hands moving to grip your ankles as John pushed him further towards you, his cock now resting against your cunt. Michael moaned softly at the contact, grinding himself against you as his eyes fluttered closed. 

You gasped when you felt the head of Michael’s cock finally press inside your body, his length already pulsing and twitching. Michael let out a loud groan as he slowly began fucking more of his cock into you, his body shaking and vibrating as he experienced the tight heat of a cunt gripping him for the first time. John eyed you the two of you with bated breath, leaning over Michael’s shoulder and watching the blondes thick, heavy length slowly sliding into you.

“That’s a good boy Michael, that’s it, ease your cock into her nice and slow,” John growled against his neck, his hands gripping Michael’s hips and pushing him forward, allowing his cock to finally slip all the way inside of you.

You let out a loud moan, arching your hips up towards Michael as you felt him enter you fully. Michael was still shaking above you, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping your ankles. He whined, his hips stuttering against yours as you clenched around him. He slowly pulled out before sinking forward again, his cock sliding back inside of you with a wet, vulgar sound that made John growl low in his throat. He quickly started a harsh, uneven pace, his eyes closed tightly and mouth hanging open as he fucked you against the chair, John still gripping his hips.

You were confused when Michael suddenly yet out a startled yelp, before you realized that John had pressed his own cock back into Michael’s tight heat, effectively pinning the boy to you.

“Does that feel good, Michael? Splitting someone open for the first time while I fuck your tight little ass?” John growled, nipping at Michael’s neck. You were completely ignoring them, lost in your own world of pleasure as you felt Michael’s cock pumping in and out of you, stretching you to the point it was almost painful. Every time John thrust into Michael the blonde was shoved forward, causing you to be speared on his cock forcefully, their thrusts nearly causing the chair you were in to slide backwards.

“P-please, sir, I’m gonna cum soon,” Michael whined, John sighing and rolling his eyes as he continued pounding into Michael. 

“No you’re not, you’re not gonna cum until Y/N does, brat,” John snapped, Michael letting out a pathetic whine as he was forced to continue pounding into your cunt.

John grabbed one of Michael’s hands, moving it down and pressing it against your cunt. You shivered at the sensation of their hands on you, moving your hips up and allowing them a better angle, which also caused Michael’s cock to slide even deeper inside of you.

“P-please, please let me cum,” you begged, staring up at the two men, now completely desperate.

“Touch her here, Michael, rub her little clit in circles, make her cum on your cock,” John growled, his own hips stuttering as Michael finally moved his hand to your clit, pressing against it and rubbing firmly. You let out a loud moan, your hips stuttering and twitching as you finally came, your cunt constricting around Michael’s cock.

Michael cried out loudly as John slammed into him, Michaels cock twitching as he came deep inside of you, pumping you full until his cum was leaking out, pouring down your thighs and onto the leather couch. John let out a loud snarl, biting into Michael’s shoulder to stifle his moans as he finally came, spilling himself deep inside Michael’s ass. You were all panting and gasping for breath, slowly coming down from your orgasms. Michael whimpered when John slowly pulled out, finally allowing Michael to get up off of you and slump down onto the floor, completely spent.

“By the way, Y/N, why did you come to my office in the first place?” John asked breathlessly, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Honestly? I can’t even remember.”


End file.
